Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to digital media, and more particularly, to providing recommendations of creative digital media to a user based on a geographical location of the user.
Description of the Related Art
The amount of available creative digital media is growing at an ever-increasing rate, with both new digital content being created and older content being converted into a digital format. Today, a number of devices exist for viewing and playing creative digital media. Examples of such devices include computer systems, mobile phones, specialized media players (e.g., mp3 players), tablet computers, portable gaming devices and so on. However, as the amount of creative digital media continues to grow, it becomes increasingly more difficult for users to find relevant creative digital media that the user would be interested in. Although search functionality can assist users in locating specific creative digital media, such functionality is limited to the user's ability to construct a proper search query. Furthermore, when the user is unclear about what creative digital media he is searching for, searching may require a substantial amount of time, as the user views various search results and refines the search query. Moreover, manually searching for creative digital media may not always be practical, as not all devices that are capable of playing creative digital media are suitable for performing such searches.